Innocence
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: Set to Friday the 13th: Jason Lives What were the thoughts going through Jason's mind when he didn't hurt Little Nancy in the cabin and just stared at her? What was Little Nancy thinking? R&R!


Kat: ) Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present my first Friday the 13th fic! Go easy on me with this if it's that bad! xD It's pretty much from the movie 'Jason Lives' when Jason sees that little girl Nancy and what the two were thinking at that moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Friday the 13th: Jason Lives or Jason Voorhees or Nancy. I only own the fic and ideas.

Warnings: There MAY be OOC, I'm not entirely sure. So no yelling at me in the reviews about OOC-ness. : );;;

Title: Innocence

Nancy's POV

"_When I was young, and I was scared, I would always say a little prayer and close my eyes, and when I would finish and open my eyes, the monsters would all go away.."_

That was what that nice lady told me as she led me back to my bed and went off to find her friend and try to scare her. I didn't know why she wanted to scare her, but it sure seemed fun!

That's why I wanted to help out, so for five minutes me and her went to find and scare her friend to bits with a loud 'Boo!!'

That would have been the first time I scared someone. At my school, everyone loved to scare me and would tease me for it, and I would end up crying.

…Maybe scaring isn't so fun after all. I wouldn't want to see the nice lady's friend cry. As I climbed back into the bed and snuggled back under the covers…that was when I first heard the loud banging sound outside, and what sounded like a faint scream, and for a moment I smiled, and I thought how it must have been the nice lady scaring her friend.

I closed my eyes and snuggled back into the pillow, thinking about what I was going to do tomorrow, when the banging got even louder…and the door opened.

Jason's POV

She was tough.

Her friend wasn't, she was too easy. This one though was pretty tough. She actually struggled and got away from me for a minute, at least. But that bravery didn't last long, and soon she was like her friend. Covered in her crimson blood, I walked out of the camp cabin and glanced around, my breathing heard because of the mask I wore to hide my face.

This horrid, ugly face….

I quietly glanced to where my latest victim came from beforehand, and saw another cabin, the "girl's cabin" from what I remembered when I went here….memories I really didn't want anymore. I headed towards the cabin quietly, aside from my footsteps and breathing.

After a minute or so I got to the cabin door, and not wasting a moment, kicked the door wide open. Strangely, it only made a soft banging sound, which was good, I guess. I stepped into the small cabin, slowly looking around at the beds and other things. There was each a small lump in a bed, signaling a human being was in each of those beds.

'Perfect…' was the one word that was in my mind, and I gripped my weapon tightly. That was when I heard it.

A soft, sad whimpering sound that came from the far right of the room. I glanced to that direction, and my eyes met the eyes of a scared little girl, her blue eyes wide with terror…

Nancy's POV

….

….

'It was the monster…' was my only thought when I saw the tall figure of a man stand in front of the cabin door after he got in. My eyes were wide, and I think I was shaking, which was how I always reacted when someone scared me or played a trick on me.

But…I don't think this was a trick. I began looking at my other friends in fright. Why wouldn't they wake up!? Didn't they hear the man come in!? Please, wake up you guys! WAKE UP!

I gasped and began to feel myself start to cry when the man stepped closer to me. Please, someone….someone help me…

_Just say a little prayer, and whatever scares you will go away…_

I remembered the nice lady who told me that, and I shakily laid down and began closing my eyes, my eyes catching a flick of the man coming closer to me, then my eyes were closed completely.

"Now I lay me down to sleep….."

Jason's POV

I blinked when the kid began mumbling some type of prayer, her eyes closed tightly, and she was shaking. I stepped closer to her and she whimpered, still mumbling that little prayer. As I stepped closer, I began to see something in this little girl who was probably scared to death…

_I saw myself._

I saw myself who was always scared about being made fun of for how I looked, for how I acted.

Just because I wasn't human anymore didn't mean I didn't remember. I remembered it all. The teasing, the name calling, having no friends and ended up always crying myself to sleep. All of that did end with my death as well.

I wanted to prove to them I was just like them. I wanted to show them I can swim…

"Guide and guard me through the night…." The little girl's voice snapped me out of my troubled thoughts, and my eyes through the mask looked at the shivering little creature, her hands clasped together in prayer.

…I lowered my machete and placed it to the ground, and I walked closer to the girl until I was right up to the side of the bed. I began to lean down slowly over her, researching this scared little girl. I then realized that this girl had been crying, tears slipping down her cheeks as she repeated the prayer.

I suddenly felt the feeling of pity and _protection _began to go through me. My hand reached out slightly and headed towards the shaking child to lightly wipe the tears streaming down her face away.

I didn't want to hurt someone like this girl. She wasn't like the others, she wasn't naughty, she wasn't cruel, she didn't do anything sinful. No, she was the complete opposite of sin.

_She was innocence…_

Normal POV

A noise outside of car doors slamming and people coming out of the vehicles echoed in the camp, and Jason looked up abruptly, and his eyes in the mask widened when he saw that boy who started all of this, the one who was foolish enough to disturb his grave.

Tommy…

He reached down and grabbed his machete and briskly walked out of the cabin, and for a split second he looked back at the little girl who was still praying and crying. His eyes softened for a moment, but then hardened again with the rage for the boy and he walked out of the cabin.

It was a few minutes afterwards that little Nancy's soft praying and whimpering stopped, and her blue eyes opened shakily again, only to see the scary man gone, unaware that she caused emotions in the 'unstoppable Jason Voorhees' after a long time. She looked around for a couple moments, and she sighed in relief, then laid back down and after another minute fell asleep, unaware of that in only a half hour things would be from bad to worse…

The End

Kat: ) R&R PLEASE!!!! If you have any flames, please don't say them! Light Criticism is good though. Go easy on me please!


End file.
